


The Marriage Prophecy

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Drarry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Prophecy, Panic Attacks, Poor Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smut, They honeymoon in Cuba, cause im original, its a theme, like they just graduated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Harry Potter is forced into a marriage with Draco Malfoy all because of a stupid prophecy. Can the magic that bonds them together, get through to them and change what one thought was impossible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort doesn’t exist, Harry has panic attacks, Draco’s really not the prat everyone thinks he is (he just wants love), and Ron is the most supportive person ever :)

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked with a sad sort of smile as she fixed Harry’s tie. 

Harry gave her an exasperated look. “Am I ready? Are you serious? Of course I’m not ready! I don’t want to be here. This is the last thing I’d ever want, Hermione. I thought you’d know this!” 

Hermione wasn’t shocked by Harry’s outburst. He’d been like this all morning. At least he showed an emotion besides a mind-numbing expressionless mood that seemed to haunt everyone around him for the past month.

“I know, Harry, I just want to make sure you’re ok. I know this is really hard for you, I can’t imagine it would be anything but. I love you Harry, and I’ll always be here for you.”

“Me too, mate. You know we’ve always got your back. We’re the golden trio!” Ron had joined them, munching on a sandwich that he’d probably snagged from one of the hors d’oeuvres trays. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. He’d been dreading this day for weeks; ever since he’d heard what he’d have to do. He’d considered running away, hiding from everybody and everything, somewhere no one would find him. But of course, he couldn’t do that. Not to all those that had helped him: the Weasleys, who made him apart of their family, Hermione who constantly helped him in school and was always such a big supporter of his, and all those parental figures that took on such big roles in his life, ones that were never quite filled by those he needed most. 

But now, he was dressed in a high quality, expensive suit, in a marvellously grand hotel, stuck with the worst, most impossible task he’d never thought possible. He was engaged to marry Draco Malfoy. Someone he could only think of as a disgustingly prideful, horrible, rude git who did nothing but bring anger and annoyance into Harry’s life. He hated this boy with a passion. But, nevertheless, his fate was sealed, or soon to be sealed, all because of a stupid prophecy. 

——

1 month earlier

Harry was walking to the Gryffindor common room after transfiguration, planning to spend his spare period there before lunch. Hermione said she had to talk to McGonagall about the essay they were given and what the particular outline was for it, and ways she could go above and beyond (its Hermione, what would you expect?), and Ron had stayed with her. They promised to meet him there when they were done. So, as he was strolling along the empty corridors (the next period had already started) to their nearby common room, he passed by Proffessor Trelawney, which was odd, seeing as he rarely ever saw her outside her classroom and maybe the great hall for meals, especially since it was during a period. Still, he nodded politely at the batty woman. She had a flash of a weird look pass across her features before she stopped and turned to him. Recognizing this as a sign that someone wants to talk to him, Harry stopped and turned to her with a question on his tongue. But before he could speak, a raspy, echoing voice sounded the halls that wasn’t anything like her regular airy voice. 

“The hate and anger that courses through the air when you two meet, hides what truly lies beneath. You will end up with the one you least expect, signing off on old magic will be the cause for you to connect. Do not heed this as a warning, but a guide, that you will need the boy with blond hair and grey eyes.”

She blinked a few times, shook her head, and as if coming back to the present greeted him like nothing just happened, and continued down the corridor. 

Harry, confused and a little scared, raced off to the common room and waited for his friends to arrive. 

“What do you think it all means?” He asked Ron and Hermione after he told them all he could remember from what the proffessor had revealed to him. 

“Well, she told you not to heed this as a warning, but a guide. I mean, I’m definitely curious, but I wouldn’t be too worried if I were you.” Hermione said, taking out her homework from her bag. 

“Well what should I do? Who do you think she was referring too? Blonde hair and grey eyes?” Harry was really sketched out by this and the fact that Hermione wasn’t all over this was quite concerning. 

Ron just snorted. “Mate, are you that daft? Who do we know that you hate and makes you angry, with blond hair and grey eyes?”

Harry’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. “You seriously don’t think... it could not be .... MALFOY?!” He sat there, mouth gaping and brows furrowed. 

“The one and only.” Ron smirked and took out his work. “Look, mate, we can go to her class later and ask her about it, maybe she’ll remember, or know something more, ok?” Harry could tell Ron was trying to be supportive and helpful, more than Hermione who was muttering away at her potions assignment. 

“I seriously doubt she will. Just the way she looked at me after, it was like nothing even happened.”

Ron sighed then thought for a moment. Harry nodded towards his girlfriend with a questioning look, who was currently chewing the end of her quill into pieces. Ron saw what he was looking at and said “She hates Trelawney. More specifically divination. How ‘bout we go to Dumbledore tonight instead?” Ron had started listing the ingredients for a Pepper Up potion, so Harry decided to leave him to it. 

“I think I’ll just go now.” He said sadly. His friends were always to busy for him. 

As he made his way to Dumbledore’s office, he tried to remember everything Trelawney had said to him so he could tell his headmaster what happened as accurately as possible. 

When he got to the eagle and muttered the password - fizzing wizbees- he was taken up to the door and let into the office. 

“Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you’d come to visit me.” Dumbledore said with a large grin on his face. 

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk and sighed deeply. 

“What is it my boy?” Dumbledore asked, concerned. 

“I, well, Proffessor Trelawney stopped me in the hall today and said something to me. I’m just confused with what it means and what’s going to happen.”

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. “She told you a prophecy.” He didn’t phrase it as a question.

“I believe so, sir. I would like to know what it means.”

“Do you remember what she said?”

“Something about me uniting with someone that I hate and makes me angry, signing off on old magic, and not to heed it as a warning but a guide. Oh, and he has blond hair and grey eyes.” He left out the part about how he thinks that its about him and Malfoy. 

Naturally though, Dumbledore caught on. 

“I believe the prophecy is based around you and Mr Malfoy, and you think this as well, I presume?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Very well. I will need to speak with Professor Trelawney, and I will call you and Mr Malfoy back here after lunch. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?” Dumbledore asked, writing on a piece of parchment. 

“Er, yes. Afterwords, she seemed to fall out of some sort of trance, and acted as if nothing happened. I doubt you’ll get much from her, but I am very curious about what this all means.”

“Ah, well, in that case, we might need to use a pensieve memory. But, that will come after lunch. Now, don’t you have a potions assignment to start?” He said with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Harry smiled gratefully and left the office. On his way back to the common room, he couldn’t help but wonder - why? 

——

“They’re ready for you soon.” A man Harry had seen running around the building during wedding preparations but didn’t bother learning his name, announced as he peaked into the room. 

“Ok, we’ll be down there shortly.” Hermione said politely, giving the man his cue to leave. 

Harry’s throat suddenly became too tight to breathe. He loosened his tie then immediately the distinct feeling of prickling started behind his eyes. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, still trying to get air into his lungs. As soon as Ron and Hermione noticed, worry etched into their features. As they sat him down in a nearby chair, trying to calm him down, he stood abruptly and started pacing around the vast expanse of the room. He managed to remove his tie - why was it so tight?! - but he still had trouble getting air to his oxygen deprived lungs. Hermione and Ron’s pleading voices for him to calm down drowned out in the rush of blood he heard in his ears. 

He ripped off his jacket, suddenly his skin feeling hot and prickly, and started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he was sure that’s what has causing him to suffocate. But nothing seamed to work. He began pulling at his hair because his body failed at trying desperately to get air to fill his aching lungs, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, supporting his buckling knees and bringing his body back to the present. The stuttering thumping of his heart beat slowly faded out as worry-stricken voices took its place, trying to get his attention. 

“Harry! Oh my gosh Harry, please!” It was Hermione. She was crying. 

“C’mon mate, come back to us. That’s it.” Ron, he knew, was closer to him. As he blinked warily, he realized that it was Ron who was holding him up. His eyelids seemed heavier than he thought, and his brain was pounding proudly within its confines of his skull. 

“I’m going to get him some water. Sit him up in the chair, Ron.” Hermione voice sounded frantic. 

“Good idea. Boy’s heavier than he looks.” Ron said with a grunt. 

As his back hit the soft cushion of the arm chair, he realized he was breathing. The cool air soothing his burning insides brought him back fully to consciousness. He looked into Ron’s worried blue eyes and nodded, confirming that he was okay. He sat up, readjusted himself as Hermione rushed back into the room with a glass of water and what looked like a wet face towel. 

“Oh, Harry. Are you alright? What happened? You really scared us.” She said, placing the cup in his hand and wiped his face clean of tears and sweat. 

“Yeah, ‘Mione, I’m ok.” He took a sip of the water, clearing his throat of the harsh feeling left behind. 

“What happened? Why’d you panic all of a sudden.” 

Harry glanced at Ron, begging him to help him. Ron knew about Harry’s panic attacks - he’s had them ever since third year at Hogwarts. Ron always helped him with them, and he knew by now that the only thing that really helped pull Harry out was contact. Warm, comforting, bodily contact really helped bring Harry back. 

“‘Mione, now’s not the time. I’ll tell you later. They’re expecting him.” Ron said. He stood and gathered the clothing Harry had strewn across the room in his attempt for relief. 

Hermione continued to insist on being told what had just happened, but as Ron helped get Harry ready again, and Harry practically sat slumped in the chair, Hermione was at a loss and began helping as well. 

The trio didn’t speak again until Harry was once again dressed in his expensive suit, hair combed and fixed, and breathing deeply to Ron’s administrations.

Once they were ready, they stopped at the doors and looked at each other. 

“Well, this is it.” Hermione said. 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered. 

“Good luck, mate. You know we’re here for you.” Ron said reassuringly, clapping Harry on the back. 

“Let’s just get this done and over with.” He said in a pained voice. 

As the trio made their way to where the ceremony was to be held, Harry wondering what really awaited his future from that moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood at the end of the aisle, hair combed and hanging loose around his face, dressed in an immaculately designed suit, similar to Harry’s, talking to a woman Harry recognized as his mother.

The ceremony was a few minutes away from starting as Harry peaked around the doorway at the opposite end of the white lined, flower petal-covered carpet. At the million thoughts (mostly escape plans) that ran through his mind, he subconsciously began loosening his tie once more. A soft hand stopped his administrations.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ve got an isle to walk down in about thirty seconds.”

Ginny smiled up at him and he released his breath.

“Gin. Oh you don’t know how happy I am to see you.” He hugged her immediately, trying to pull some comfort out of the touch. They had officially broken up after they graduated, with Harry having to bond to Draco Malfoy and Ginny realizing she liked Luna much more than ‘just friends’. Now, Ginny and Luna were attending Harry’s worst nightmare together, and Harry was secretly still panicking.

“I’m happy to see you too.” She chuckled. “Luna’s waiting for me, and Hermione and Ron have already taken their places.” Harry nodded, seeing as that was the only thing he could do at the moment. She looked down the aisle, pursing her lips together in a thoughtful manner, and turned back to him to kiss him on the cheek. “He’s not as bad as you think, you know.” She whispered in his ear. With one last hug and a you’ll be fine, she returned to her seat, leaving Harry alone once again.

The music started, the people stood, and Harry felt the tightness in his throat return. Willing himself to leave his tie alone, he repeated Ginny’s parting words you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine like a mantra in his head.

He stepped out and stood at the end of the aisle, for everyone to view. Sweat beaded on his forehead, heart thumped as if he just ran a marathon, head pounding like a hammer, and vision softly blurred around the edges. His eyes caught one particular blue petal in front of him, and he wished more than anything that he was just that: a useless piece of organic material that would be swept away at the end of the day. He continued his mantra almost like a prayer, as he slowly lifted his head. Green met grey before _black._

— —

He dreamt the whole thing. He must have. That’s the only explanation for the blackness that coated everything and the warm comfort that surrounded his bones like sleep.

He breathed deeply before opening his eyes.

Nope.

Not a dream.

There was that grey again, leaning right over him, peering deeply into his own green orbs.

“Harry?” His name rolled off of Draco’s tongue not unlike a foreign language. It was weird to hear it come from the blond.

“Get away, he needs to breathe. Granger, Weasley, help me out here.” That’s when he noticed the other heads of his closest family and friends worriedly standing over him. Draco turned back to him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. “Are you alright?”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted tightly together at the question. Alright? No he wasn’t bloody alright! His head hurt, his throat was dry, his lungs burned and his greatest nemesis was on top of him, pretending to care.

Harry sat up and pushed the boy off of him. “No. I’m not.” Ron immediately turned to him from ushering people back to their seats, coming to give his best mate a hand. As Ron helped him up and Hermione soon joined them, he scowled down at the blond who sat worriedly on the carpet. He was about to speak when Harry got there first. “Leave me alone, Malfoy. Damn you.” And with that, he turned on his heal and fled the hall.

— —

Harry never really cried. Even with his panic attacks, he rarely ever did. But today was different. He felt as though he was allowed to, seeing as how his life just went downhill ever since that day in the hall with Trelawney.

He stood in the gents, sobbing his heart out. Ron stood by the door in case anyone tried to come in, as Hermione ran soothing circles down his back.

“What’s w-wrong with me?” Harry cried. “Why did this h-h-happen to me? Why do all bad things-s happen t-to me?” He hiccuped as he furiously wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks.

“You were doing really good, Harry. We can’t imagine what you’re going through…” Hermione faded, obviously not continuing her thought.

“What? What else?” Harry questioned heatedly.

She glanced between him and Ron. “Well, I was going to say that he’s not as bad as you think. He’s changed the last few years, and well, I don’t think you noticed but he was the first one by your side when you fainted.” Hermione said softly, trying to consoling him, trying to find anything that might change Harry’s mind. Ron seemed to notice ‘cause he stepped forward too.

“Yeah, mate. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the git run so fast. He was beside you before you even hit the ground.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. She and Ron tried telling him other things that might’ve changed Harry’s mind.

“Why are you two pushing this?! I don’t want it! I don’t want him! I don’t want this life anymore!” He screamed as the tears started up again.

“Because we don’t want you to die! You know what will happen if you refuse to follow through with the prophecy. If marrying Malfoy is the only thing to keep you alive, then so be it! You didn’t deserve this, but you can't die.” Hermione fought back. Ron held her arm back, trying to get her to calm down, and to not role Harry up again, but she needed to get that out, and that seemed to be the only thing that actually got to him.

He stared at them defeatedly, wiping tears from his face once more, pressing the heal of his hands into his eyes. After a moment they both heard a whispered “ok.”

Ron left to tell the rest of the guests that yes, there would be a wedding, and yes, it would be today. He said that Harry just needed a few moments, but that he’d be back out. Draco and him shared a look, one Ron could only describe as relief.

— —

As Harry stepped out onto the aisle for the second time that morning, himself once again presentable and the reddened eyes and cheeks missing, he cleared his mind of all things, the wedding, the people, the blond. All that remained was the will to think of ten things that made him happy. Just ten, and as he made his way toward the altar, his worry and panic subsided greatly.

One...flying

Two...Hermione and Ron

Three...Hogwarts

Four…his friends and family

Five…Quidditch

Six…Treacle Tart

Seven...the Wizarding World

Eight...all magic

Nine...Gryffindor

Ten…  
He looked up and  
... _grey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to add some flavour :) I’m coming up with some good ideas for this one


	3. Chapter 3

Any other time in his whole life of knowing Draco Malfoy, Harry would’ve always expected the look in those steel-grey to be filled with hate and disgust, whenever directed at him. This time, however, the emotions that the glowing-like orbs held was what someone would describe as awestruck. With lips parted and a slight up-pull of one of the corners, Draco was smiling. 

He was smiling at Harry. Harry, still mentally retreated into himself, refused to process this, and slightly flinched when he felt a soft hand find a place within his own. Draco got close and whispered to him. “There’s nothing we can do about this now. Let me help you. I promise I’ll always be here for you, ok?”

— —

1 month earlier 

When Harry returned to Dumbledore’s office that evening, Malfoy and the headmaster were both there. 

“Ah, Harry, so glad you could join us. Draco here has been informed of the recent event that took place. Now, if you remember, I require your memory from the moment this afternoon.”

Dumbledore had led Harry to his pensive and removed the memory of the bizarre interaction between him and prophecy-telling Trelawney. Dumbledore had watched it through first, and when he surfaced, he didn’t have the usual knowing glint in his eyes. He beckoned Malfoy forward. 

Without a word, the blond took his place and was submerged into the pensieve. When the memory was finished and he extracted himself from the dish, the expression his face held was shock, but also had a hint of understanding. 

“So,” Dumbledore began, “it seems that the prophecy is exact. I will consult with Professor Trelawney and see what her expertise is on the matter. She will, of course, watch back the memory, and once we’ve consulted, we will meet again boys. Now, off to your classes.”

And with that, he shooed them out of his office. Draco just stared wide-eyed at the floor, before quickly glancing up at Harry; he then silently walking down the corridor, leaving Harry alone. 

— —

As the reception commenced, with family and friends gathered together, one would consider this a joyous occasion. Harry and his two best friends however, did not. Draco was off greeting and thanking everyone for coming to their -forced- wedding. 

Meanwhile, the golden trio sat at the head table in silence, feeling like shite for the golden boy who had just given his oldest enemy his everything. It’s not that Draco hadn’t proven himself over the past couple years, maturing gracefully and acting like a true gentleman. That’s all his friends tried to tell him - Draco’s not as bad as he thinks. And it’s not that Harry didn’t believe them, he could clearly see the change the blond had gone through. He just didn’t know if he could trust his own judgment, or that of his friends. As they sat quietly, playing with unused utensils waiting for the meals to arrive, they watched as their relatives mingled with Draco’s family. Harry sadly glanced around the room, wishing more than anything that his parents were there to help him through this. Ever since they were cursed and killed when he was a young boy, everyday he wished they would come back. Alas, they never did. It never stopped Harry from wishing though.

As he felt the familiar pang of hurt return that was always brought on by his parents, a blond head appeared beside his telling him that the food was soon to arrive. Harry paid no attention to Draco, but this didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Harry? Is everything alright?” Draco tried peering into Harry’s eyes, but that only angered him. 

“Do you really think that everything is alright?” Harry seethed quietly, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. 

“I only want-”

“What? What could you possibly want more from me?” 

“-for you to be comfort-” Draco lay a gentle hand on Harry’s thigh, spurring him into action. 

“I’m going to the washroom.” He stood abruptly, the hand falling from his lap. “Don’t follow me.” He whispered directly at his new husband. With that, he left the room and retreated back to the room he had first been lead to, where he got ready for this very unfortunate event. He sighed as he entered, locking the doors behind him and all but collapsing into the king-sized bed that lay in the middle of the room. He let the soft sheets and blankets surround him in a comforting manner, minorly relaxing his stresses. He didn’t intend to fall asleep, but as he closed his eyes and started drifting off, a soft knocking was heard at the door. He stayed silent, in hopes that whoever it was would leave. A familiar voice broke through. 

“Harry?” It was Hermione. He let out a sigh of relief. “Are you in here?”

He got out of the bed and unlocked the door. “Hi ‘Mione. Sorry, I just needed to get out for a minute.”

She eyed him with pity, something he hated that she did quite often. “Was Draco doing something? You guys seemed ok in there. What happened?”

“Just...I don’t know. I can’t stand to be around him.”

“Why?” It was a simple question, one that probably anyone could’ve answered...except Harry. 

He shrugged. “Because he’s Malfoy. I can’t stand the git. Of all people I could’ve been forced to marry it had to be him.” He ran a hand down his face. 

“That’s not true. And it’s not a valid reason. You can stand to be around him because you two were partners in potions for two years, not to mention you both got some of the highest marks out of everyone else by working together. And we did study with him a few times last year. Aside from our younger years, you never seemed to have much of a problem with him at school, especially last year. You two were ok last year. What happened, Harry?”

He hated when she did that. And by that, he means give him every reason to rethink his feelings or perceptions. 

He stayed silent, not really knowing how to respond, so Hermione continued. “You need to trust him, Harry. I know it’s hard with your past and all, but believe me when I say I know you can do this. You can leave all that behind and get to know the man. You need to give him a chance. Ask yourself when the last time was that you did that. I’ll tell you: never. You’ve never given this boy a second chance. If not for him or for anyone else, do yourself a favour and do that. Give him a chance, because I can see he’s trying. Even Ron can. What do you say?” 

Harry sighed deeply, thinking over his choices; which were none, to be completely honest. Hermione was right, he needed to at least try. Ugh, he really hates how right she is sometimes. 

“Ok, alright. I’ll ‘get to know him’, but only because I know you’ll kill me if I don’t.”

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t kill you, no, but you might just end up burying yourself in guilt because you won’t give him a chance. Trust me on this one, Harry. It’ll count.”

— —

When they both returned to the reception, Ron and Draco were immersed in what looked like an important discussion, Harry almost felt bad for intruding. As he and Hermione approached the head table, Ron and Draco stood at once. Ron pulled Hermione to her seat and they fell into a hushed conversation as they began to eat their dinner. 

Draco stared at Harry with what looked like guilt and worry. He looked scared to even speak to the raven, so Harry started for him. 

“Obviously this wasn’t the plan for my future, and I must admit that I haven’t been exactly cordial towards you today, but I’m willing… to give this a chance. More importantly you a chance, so don’t let me regret it. You haven’t exactly given me good reason too, no matter how oddly nice you’re being towards me. I don’t want to live the rest of my life with someone I don’t like.”

Draco stared wide eyed at him the whole time he spoke. When he was finished, Draco stiffly nodded his head. They stared at each other for another moment, the all-encompassing grey affecting Harry more than he’d like to admit. 

Finally, Draco gestured towards the table. “You hungry?”

Harry felt much, much better he got that off his chest, but now very, very hungry. The corner of his lip pulled slightly as he said “Starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s such a short chapter, but it’s meant as a filler. I’ll try to make it more interesting soon. 
> 
> (Also, I’m loving Draco’s calm a reassuring character)
> 
> Please leave suggestions of what you might want to see happen in this fic :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this, but it’s actually shorter than I thought. Know I’m sad.

The rest of the reception was fairly decent. Harry chatted with the Weasleys for most of the remainder of the time, who all came out to witness the wedding. He had an enchanting conversation with Charlie about the Dragon Wrangling Camp and some of the new editions. He, of course, talked to Hermione and Ron, as well as Ginny. The three of them strictly avoided anything to do with the new Malfoy-Potter situation, and just freely talked about job opportunities now that they were out of school. Ginny also revealed her early acceptance onto the Quidditch team the ‘Holy Head Harpies’, and that her training would start within the next few weeks. Harry was happy he could celebrate something worth celebrating on this day. 

He also talked to the twins about their shop, and how businesses was blooming more than usual since Harry did an advertisement for them a few weeks back. He briefly conversed with Percy about new Ministry-related issues he didn’t care much about. And, of course, Harry talked to his practically adoptive parents, Molly and Aurther. They did so much to reassure him that everything will be fine, and they wouldn’t have so easily let him marry the Malfoy heir if they didn’t trust that he had changed. (Harry discreetly rolled his eyes at that.)

Finally, when he was able to, Harry found himself talking amicably with the oldest Wesley kid, Bill. They had become so immersed in their conversation, neither of them realized two hours later when Harry was to leave for his honeymoon. 

Draco knew, however. When he went to inform his newlywed, he discovered how the two had been smiling and laughing so casually, but with an intensity that Draco knew didn’t exists between him and his groom. He stopped in his tracks and felt his heart ache with a terrible pain. He wondered if he would ever have that type of relationship with Harry. He really hoped he would, too. 

That’s when Fleur, with their tiny baby nestled peacefully in her arms, pulled Bill away from the table where the two had been sitting for so long. 

As Harry gave the two hugs goodbye and waved them off, Draco approached him, hands stuffed into his pockets, and a glumish look in his eyes he tried to hide with a half smile. 

“Hi.” He said softly. 

“Hi.” Harry’s happy expression faded then. 

“Are you ready to go? The limo’s waiting out front to take us to the airport.” Draco gestured briefly behind him. 

“Uhh, yeah. I guess. I’m going to say bye to everyone first.” And that he did. He took his time, wishing everyone goodbye, while they all wished him the best of luck. 

Draco has already said his farewells. The limo was also packed. He had nothing left to do to distract himself from the painful look Harry was so vividly expressing to everyone. He couldn’t help but feel like this was all his fault, like he forced Harry into this. But he didn’t. He was in the same boat as Harry, but Harry was treating him like the shark-surrounded waters, ready to attack at the slightest movement. 

Draco decided to wait in the limo. 

— —

When Harry had finally joined him in the limo, Draco couldn’t help but notice the way Harry shifted as far away from him as possible, while on the other side of the vehicle. 

“Took your time, didn’t you?” Draco asked, not unkindly, only with the slightest hint of sourness. 

Harry glared at him. “That’s my family that you’re dragging me away from. So yeah. I’m going to take my bloody time saying goodbye to them, you arse.”

Draco faced out the window and swallowed the knot in his throat. They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride. 

Once they arrived at the airport, Draco helped to unpack the bags so the flight crew could repack them into the private aircraft. Harry went right into the plane without so much as a look his way. 

When Draco got in, he saw a hint of brunette peeking out from one of the seats at the front of the plane. Draco didn’t want to disturb him anymore than he clearly already was, so he took a seat at the back, and picked up a random magazine to hopefully drown out the painful pinching in his heart. 

20 minutes later, when they had ascended into the air and were cruising along, he gently put the magazine down, crept into the small bathroom the plane supplied, and locked the door behind him. Before he could even turn around, he bit his fist to stem the pitiful sounds he made as hot tears streamed down his face. 

Oh how his father would be so disappointed, he thought. He never cried, even as a child. Yes, he could be dramatic, but not emotional. He never was good at such a thing. 

But when his new husband didn’t want anything to do with him, and all he wanted to do was show Harry how good he could be, the metaphorical door of redemption was slammed in his face. 

So yes, he cried. Sobbed, in fact. Tear after hot tear burned his reddened cheeks has he stood in the tiny loo, on the way to their honeymoon destination. He didn’t leave the bathroom for another twenty minutes, until once he decided he needed to stop crying, lest he die from dehydration. 

When he was returning to his seat, he looked up and the little hint of brunette hair had disappeared from the top of the front seat. When he went to investigate, he found Harry slouched down, breathing deeply and sleeping soundly. His heart twinged again. He returned to his seat and remained there for the rest of the flight. 

— — 

When the couple had arrived to their honeymoon destination, they both felt the assault of hot and humid air as they stepped off the plane. They both looked around at the beautifully starry sky, and the palm trees that littered every few feet from the short runway they had landed on. 

Neither of them knew where they were, seeing as Draco’s parents picked the destination for them, since they were using their private plane to get there. 

When Draco found the pilot to ask where they were and where they were to go, Harry continued to gaze around in awe. He had never been anywhere other than England and Scotland, especially not for a tropical vacation. 

“Cuba.” Draco said when he caught up to Harry’s side. “That’s where they have sent us.”

Harry glanced quickly at Draco before nodding. “Where do we go from here. I’m exhausted and want to sleep in a proper bed.”

Draco was then approached by a man who said he was scheduled to shuttle them to their private resort. Once the bags were packed again and Harry and Draco got into the van, they were driven down a long stretch of road for about half an hour. When they stopped and were given directions as to how to walk to their private little palace, they grabbed their bags and walked two minutes down the beach to a boardwalk. This boardwalk, lined up and down the sides with tiny candles, led to a beautiful, large bungalow out in the middle of the water. It was maybe 100 yards from shore, with no other residency in sight, giving them enough privacy for the whole month they’d be spending there. 

As they walked closer to this beautiful piece of architecture, they could see sheer, white linen drapes cascaded down every wall, covered every window, and framed every doorway. Beautiful white and brown accents and decorations brought the whole theme together. 

When their luggage was all brought in, and they were decidedly extremely sleep deprived, they both started getting ready for bed. With few words being exchanged between them from the plane all the way to here, they also got ready in a silent manner. 

When they were both washed, brushed and dressed, they stood looking at the bed awkwardly. 

“I didn’t think about this part.” Harry said, glumly. 

“Oh come on, Harry. We’ll have to do it sooner or later. It’s just sleep.” Draco said, starting to get under the covers. 

Harry shook his head stubbornly.

“Fine.” Draco gritted. He was tired enough as it is and didn’t need Harry’s stubborn arse irritating him any further. “Go sleep on the couch, then.” He rolled over and turned the bedside lamp off. 

He heard the padding of feet and honestly expected the bed to dip a little bit on the opposite side of him, but it didn’t. Harry went to sleep on the couch. 

— —

Draco jolted awake as he felt the mattress move beneath him. 

“Harry?” He called, rolling over to see the brunette slipping underneath the covers. “What are you doing? What time is it?”

“That couch is not suitable for sleeping. Don’t get any ideas, though. This is my last resort.” Harry huffed and pulled the covers over his head. 

Draco rolled over once more and shut his eyes, wondering when the next time they’d sleep together in the same bed would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. Please give me credit for my hurting heart. Also, happy birthday to my lovely Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

The late morning sun shone delicately through the sheer curtains and onto the peacefully sleeping boys. It slowly roused them awake from their comfortable places, and reminded them where they had fallen asleep. 

Draco had barely sat up when Harry was already stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom. The door shut behind him and the lock clicked proudly. 

He sighed, stretched, and made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast- he was so hungry. 

He was surprised to find the pantry and fridge there full with food. He fried up some eggs, toasted bread, shredded cheese and filled two glasses with orange juice. He didn’t know nor ask Harry if he was hungry, but seeing as they hadn’t eaten a full meal since the reception the day before, he could very well guess he was. He didn’t know if Harry liked egg sandwiches or orange juice for that matter. Harry never told him anything. The realization hit him hard when he realized he didn’t know much about Harry, just whatever he had picked up from school. Merlin, this was going to be hard. 

He was setting the table when Harry shuffled into the kitchen, dressed and with a glum look on his face. 

“Morning.” Draco said quietly. 

“You did this?” Harry asked, surprised. 

“Uh, yeah.” Draco said with a hint of a smile. 

“I thought your house elves did everything for you.”

“I am an adult, Harry. I don’t need everything done for me by a house elf, you know.” 

“That’s a surprise.” Harry muttered under his breath. 

And with that, something in Draco cracked. He had been so nice to Harry this entire time, doing everything possible to make him feel comfortable. He was new to this too. He was going through the same problems as Harry was. If they hadn’t gotten married, they would’ve both died. They knew this. But Harry was insistent on being a little shit to Draco, like he blamed Draco for this. Yeah, the first few years they knew each other, they weren’t civil in any sense, but that was when they were younger. Draco had since apologized to Harry for being so nasty towards him, and they had a few good times over the last year or two. 

Then the prophecy appeared, and all of a sudden Draco was to blame for ruining Harry’s life. He wasn’t going to live with this animosity for the rest of his life. He just wanted to be happy, too, and he hadn’t felt that in a long time. 

So he got up and walked out. 

— —

Draco walked along the beach for a few hours, enjoying the sun and how it warmed his skin. He took in the breathtaking scenery around their little bungalow. He was thankful for the calm serenity found between every wave of the ocean, grains of sand, and the leaves of the tropical plants that bordered the beach. 

He returned several hours later, only because the sun was getting too hot, and also because he might’ve passed out since he hadn’t eaten his breakfast from earlier. 

As he walked up the boardwalk, he saw Harry sitting, with his legs dangling over the edge, looking down into the water. When he approached him, Harry gestured for him to stop. 

“I… I promised Ron and Hermione that I’d try to be nice and get to know you. Everyone kept saying that you’re not the same as you were in school, and I know that. But, I’m still the same. It hasn’t quite processed yet that we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives, so I’m dealing with it the only way I know how. I just need a little time to get used to this.”

When Harry was done, Draco nodded gently and left him as he went inside. He saw his breakfast still there, but when he went to cast a quick warming charm, he saw small streams of steam rising from it. He was sure it wouldn’t have stayed steaming with warmth for that long, no matter how hot the climate was. He cast a quick diagnostic charm and saw that a stasis was put on it. 

He was positive he didn’t put that on himself. He wasn’t thinking about what he was doing when he left. Then he realized it was only him and Harry staying on this private side of the beach. 

He smiled a little when he realized Harry might’ve been telling the truth. 

— —

When the afternoon rolled around and the initial noontime sun had cooled a little, Harry decided to go for a swim.

When he was going to change into his swim trunks, it dawned on him; he didn’t bring any. Not being told in advance where they were going for their ‘honeymoon’, Harry didn’t know to pack any with him. 

He was just going to skip out on it and find something else to do to pass the time, but then he really thought about it. They were going to be there, on a private beach, for a month, and just because he didn’t bring any trunks, he was expected to not go swimming the whole time they were going to be there? The only other person that could see him was Draco, and from what Harry could guess, he was off brooding by himself. 

Harry was debating on looking for trunks in Draco’s suitcases, but he was pretty sure they wouldn’t fit. (Mostly because Harry was of a thicker build than that of his husband.) So Harry went with the only other option he could think of.

— —

When Draco looked out the window from the sitting area to see Harry’s naked arse being submerged in the ocean, he nearly fell out of his chair. 

Harry was skinny dipping...

at their private resort…

as naked as the day his mother birthed him. 

Oh dear Merlin, Draco thought. 

The honey coloured skin pulled taut over those toned muscles… 

Draco hadn’t realized when he started biting his lip or palming the front of his shorts. 

Then Draco turned from on to crushed (and a little embarrassed), because he knew Harry would never want him like that. As he watched his husband dive beneath the waves, he knew Harry would never want to be with him. 

Although he did say he was going to try to be better with Draco, Draco knew that it wasn’t Harry’s idea, nor was he really willing to do it. He did it because his friends asked him to, not because he wanted Draco. Not like how Draco wanted him to. 

— —

So what if he had a little crush on Harry. 

He knew he was interested in guys at a younger age, especially around 4th year when Cedric had become a Triwizard champion. There was no other reason as to why Draco chose to support him, other than that he was totally head over heels for the hufflepuff boy. And truth be told, he was heartbroken when he found out that Cedric was in love with the Chang girl. 

After that, he focused on his schoolwork, training to become a skilled potioneer. It was what he was best at, after all. 

During sixth year is when he realized what all the hype was about the golden boy. He was the perfect being: handsome, casual, daring and loving. He was everything Draco wanted. 

Then came the Prophecy. It was like his biggest dream coming true, only to find out that it was Harry’s biggest nightmare. 

Draco didn’t want to be someone Harry hated. Draco wanted to be Harry’s crush. Draco wanted the golden boy to be his boy. Draco wanted to be loved, too. 

Life isn’t fair though, and sometimes dreams can become a nightmarish realty. For Draco, that was exactly what he was feeling in this moment. 

— —

When Harry was done with his amazing swim, he covered himself up with a towel and went back inside to clean up. 

When he can inside, he saw Draco reading in the sitting room. 

“Uh, hi.” Harry said awkwardly. 

“Hey.” he didn’t even look up at him. 

“Everything ok?” an eyebrow shot up at the blond’s odd behaviour. 

“Mhmm.”

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on to the bathroom. 

— 

Harry had just stepped out of the shower and was towelling his hair when he heard Draco on the other side knocking on the door.

“We have reservations for dinner tonight in the city, at eight o’clock.”

Harry opened the door and came out of the bathroom then, his towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his muscular back and lean chest. 

Draco almost had to wipe drool off his chin.

“I was just letting you know.” He said affirmatively, masking his attraction for the man in front of him. 

Harry nodded. “What should I wear?”

“Something appropriate… unlike your swim earlier.” Draco replied, making his way out of the room. 

“Wait, you saw that?” Harry called after him. 

Draco shut the door behind himself. 

— —

“You could’ve worn your underwear, you know.” Draco said as he cut into his salmon. 

They had arrived by private chauffeur at the small and expensive restaurant just in time for their prepaid reservation. They had ordered and waited for their food in silence. This is the first time either of them spoke since back at the resort. 

“I didn’t even think of that.” Harry laughed, blushing red. “Did you really see me?” 

Draco nodded. 

“Oh Merlin.” Harry groaned. “What-err, what did you, um see?” he kept shuffling around as he asked the blond. He was extremely embarrassed and mad at himself for being so stupid and careless. 

“Nothing you wouldn’t have shown me, don’t worry. I only caught a glimpse of you outside, I didn’t watch you as you swam butt-arse naked in the Caribbean.” He said, chewing his salmon between his pearly whites. 

Harry didn’t reply, but his face was beaten bright red. 

—

When their plates emptied and several glasses of wine later, Draco wasn’t expecting Harry to ask him: “What do you like to do in your spare time.”

Draco just raised an eyebrow at him. 

Harry sighed dramatically. “Seeing as we don’t know anything about each other, I thought we could converse in a civil manner about the hobbies we like to partake in.”

Draco smiled. Impressive, Harry actually could form a not-so awkward sentence around Draco without looking painfully uncomfortable. 

“I like to read.” Draco replied. 

“Oh, great. I’m married to a bookworm.” Harry rolled his eyes and slumped forward onto his elbow. 

Draco laughed. A full out, very unattractive and very inappropriate for such a fancy restaurant, guffaw. Harry peaked a little smile, too. 

“Hermione would be proud.” Draco said, still chuckling and wiping at his eyes. 

“I’m serious, though. What is your favourite thing to do.” Harry crossed his elbows on the table and leant on them, as one would do if they were immersed in an interesting conversation. 

“Ok, I like potioneering.”

“I already knew that. Next.”

“I enjoy having intellectually stimulating conversations, normally about philosophical or astronomical subjects.”

“Ok, Mr Dictionary. Tell me something fun about you! Tell me something no one else knows about you. Like your deepest darkest secrets.” Harry’s eyes shine brightly. 

Draco froze. Harry would never forgive him if he actually told Harry that he liked him. No. He would never. 

At least not right now. 

“I enjoy drawing.” Draco admitted quietly. 

“Really?” Harry sounded surprised. 

“Yes. No one knows, except my mother. And now you, I guess.” 

Harry chuckled a little. “Rightly too, I suppose. I am your husband, after all.” He responded with a wink. 

Draco didn’t know if it was because of all the wine they had, or because Harry had hit a soft spot with his flirting, but before he knew it, he blew up. 

“You fucking tosser.” He scolded angrily. 

Harry’s eyebrows drew together in a millisecond. “Wait, what did I do?” 

“Don’t fucking joke about that.” 

Harry was clearly very confused with Draco’s behaviour. “About what? Being married to you? I’ll joke about it all I fucking want, you fucking prick.” Harry rebuked. 

Without another word, Draco stood up and fled the restaurant. Harry was quick on his tail, though. 

“Don’t walk away from me! I don’t know what your problem is, but you’re being unfair.” He paused and released a breath. “I thought we were having a nice time in there.” He said less viciously. 

Draco wanted to pull his hair out. On one hand, he wanted to scream at Harry because he doesn’t know that Draco loves him and he can’t tell him. On the other hand he wanted to snog him senseless because he was right. They were having a good time in there and Draco always has to take everything to heart. 

He let out a frustrated scream and apperated back to their resort.

He started loosening his tie once he landed on the boardwalk, when Harry appeared behind him. 

“No!” He yelled after Draco. “You don’t get to do that! You can’t make a big deal out of something and not tell me why. You want to do this thing together? Communicate with me!”

“Oh, now you want to communicate?!” Draco rebutted back. “Why should I? It’s not like YOU want to do this thing together! I have done everything only for you this far. It’s been a day! A fucking day and I regret this! I would’ve rather died than married you! Because you know what’s worse than being married to someone you don’t like? Being married to someone you love that HATES you!” 

They both stood there, Harry speechless and Draco panting like he just ran a 5k run.

And then it hit him, Draco. His mind just registered what he said, and he shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I’ve ever written. Enjoy! (I love receiving comments about my work: suggestions, edits, criticism and compliments. They give me ideas :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this story has been insane, I’m so thankful to everyone who reads and responds to my fics. I’m always looking for suggestions, so if you have any, PLEASE let me know! Thanks :)
> 
> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter, to be honest. More poor Draco- it’s a theme. Oh yeah, and smut.  
> Enjoy!

Harry watched as the man that supposedly loved him, broke down in tears. He recognized those tears as the same ones he had at their wedding, albeit because of the opposite reason. 

Tears was the wrong word, though. They were sobs- heart wrenching, mind-numbing sobs that made Harry want to cry. 

Draco had settled into a crouched position on the boardwalk, with the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes. 

Although they were a twisted mix of emotional chemistry, Draco was hurting desperately and he was still Harry’s husband. Harry couldn’t help himself. He kneeled down beside Draco, pulled his hands from his eyes, and before Draco could do anything, he kissed him. A full on the mouth, hard and desperate kiss. Harry wound an arm around Draco to steady him, and continued to kiss him with all his might. 

A few moments later, Harry pulled away because he was seriously running out of oxygen, but when he looked into the grey abyss, he only saw remorse. 

“I-I’m so sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry. I don’t want to die. I don’t.” Draco continued to sob as he apologized for what he had said. 

Harry shushed him with another kiss. 

It dawned on him, that as they knelt there together kissing each other like their lives depended on it, they had never kissed yet. Not even at the end of their wedding ceremony. 

But they continued to kiss now. They pushed and pulled, and made out with each other like neither of them had done with anyone else before. 

Harry pulled off Draco’s tie, Draco pushed off Harry’s jacket. Harry slipped off Draco’s jacket and Draco untied Harry’s tie. They both started to unbutton each other’s shirts. 

Before they could get any farther, Harry pulled back. “Are you sure?” He looked into Draco’s eyes. 

Draco nodded frantically. “Merlin, yes.” He cried.

They both stood up and made their way inside, and into the bedroom.

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed, unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them off swiftly. He pulled off his own pants and knelt down in front of Draco’s legs. 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Harry pulled off his underwear slowly and tantalizingly. They both gasped as Draco’s half-hard cock sprang upward, Harry at the sight and Draco at the sensation. 

Harry kissed up Draco’s thighs softly and gently, making his way towards the delicious looking prick. Man, it was huge. He licked up the shaft slowly until he reached the head, at which point he engulfed as much as he could into his mouth. 

Draco bucked up immediately, but was held fast by Harry’s hands on his hips. As Harry licked and sucked Draco through the best blowjob he's ever had, Harry fisted his own cock in his underwear to relive some of the ache that accompanied their explicit activities. 

Harry continued to suck Draco off in a timely manner, until he felt a hand pull his hair and heard the blond stuttering something from above. 

“Har-I’m, I’m gonna- come.” 

Harry groaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked harder. A few seconds later, and the hand in his hair tightened as Draco’s seed exploded in his mouth. A moment later and he came on his hand, too. He swallowed his husband’s seed savouringly. He stood up and leaned over the blond to kiss him passionately. 

“Did you come?” Draco asked breathlessly as the pulled away. 

“How could I not?” Harry replied with a wary smile. 

They kissed more, and more, and more, until they passed out, lying beside each other into the late hours of the morning. 

— —

Draco woke up to a warm hand caressing his bare hip bone. He looked over and found Harry smiling gingerly at him. 

“Good morning.” Harry said softly. 

“Morning.” Draco stretched out like a cat, and the warm hand expanded its territory by gliding up and down his sides. 

Draco looked at the hand, then up at Harry, and then back to the hand. He didn’t forget about the previous night’s activities, he just wasn’t expecting Harry to all of a sudden be waking him up with tender touches. It felt so normal, so loving that Draco’s heart couldn’t handle it. 

“I think I’m going to go for a run.” Draco said suddenly. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, seeing as he was still naked. He was just about to walk out when Harry cleared his throat. 

“You’re not doing this to avoid me, are you?”

“Why would you think that?” And with that, Draco was off. 

— —

An hour later after Harry had showered and eaten breakfast, a red, sweaty Draco came walking up the boardwalk. 

“How was it?” Harry asked. 

“Refreshing.” Draco said after untying his shoes. He grabbed a glass of water and made his way to the bedroom. Harry followed. 

“Can we talk?” 

“‘Bout what?” Draco enquired. 

“Just the fact that I swallowed your come last night and now you can’t stand to be in the same room as me.” Draco choked. “Did I do something wrong?” Harry walked up to the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’m all sweaty. I wanna shower. Har, please.” Draco attempted to wiggle out of Harry’s embrace, until Harry tightened his hold on him. 

“That’s so hot when you call me that.” Harry whispered close to his ear. 

“Our relationship, whatever it is, will not be based on sex. Just so you know.”

“We haven’t even had sex, though.”

“Fine, any intimate activities.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Harry wanted to kiss him. He wanted to touch him and wrap his arms around him. This was what Draco wanted.

But why did it not feel...right?

“Ok, but just kissing.” They kissed. 

Harry hummed. “And what about your neck?” He asked as he moved his lips to the small section showing above Draco’s collar. 

“What has gotten into you?” Draco giggled as he pushed Harry’s head away. “You, stay put. I’m going to shower.” And with that he closed the door and stripped. 

— —

They sat in the sitting room for the majority of the day, because the sky had clouded over and rain began to fall. They read, completed puzzles, and played chess. Harry tried to make out with Draco multiple times, who just kept pushing him away. 

Eventually, Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. He snogged him senseless. Draco pulled away, sputtering as Harry tried to kiss him more. 

“Harry, stop. I don’t want to do this right now.” Draco said seriously. “I told you I don’t want this to be what our relationship is based on.”

Harry humphed. Draco escaped the grasp and rolled onto the floor. “You claim to love me but you won’t even touch me.” 

Draco day up and looked at Harry with assessing eyes. “That’s not fair. That’s so not fair.” 

“Then explain why you were so willing yesterday.”

“It was in the heat of the moment.” A pause. He thought for a moment. “Don’t tell me you did that because you felt sorry for me.” 

Harry wouldn’t look at Draco. “Did what? He asked knowingly. 

“Did exactly what you said you did. You sucked me off. Do you expect me to return the favour?”

“Merlin, no, that’s not why I’m-. Hmph.” He sighed. “I just enjoyed it, and I want to do it again.” Harry drifted off, getting quieter after each word. 

“Harry. Listen to yourself! We do one thing, once, and now all of a sudden you’re all over me. You had to force yourself to be in the same room as me, just yesterday! A relationship based off of carnal desires is barely a relationship. I want communication and trust.”

“That’s bold, seeing as you want me to fall in love with you the second you reveal your feelings to me.”

“I’m not asking for you to love me. I’m asking you to be my friend.”

“You can’t declare your love for me and then expect me to do the same!”

“That’s not what I’m saying! Merlin, Harry! You aren’t listening to me. We,” he gestured between them. “need to get to know each other.”

“Well, seeing as were already fucking married, and you’re already in love with me, you don’t need to get to know me. You probably already know everything about me, don’t you?” Harry crossed his arms haughtily and turned his chin up. 

“You’re an ass. You know that? Fuck you.” Draco stood and made his way to the bedroom to get away. 

“Oh yeah? You should try it sometime!”

He slammed the door behind him. 

—

Draco couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

He knew he was probably being ridiculous. This gorgeous man who he loved, was all over him. And like always, he had to ruin it. Why did he have to be like that? Clearly Harry didn’t want Draco the way he wanted Harry. Why couldn’t Draco just accept the way Harry wanted him? Why did he have to go and put feelings into everything? 

Because sex isn’t what you want, his mind supplied. Which was true. Draco loved it, don’t get him wrong, but he wanted to be with Harry in more than just a platonic way, even if they were being intimate. He wanted Harry to want to be married to him for more than just sex. He wanted Harry to want to be married to him because he loved him. He wanted Harry to feel about him the way he felt about Harry. But no, you can’t always get what you want. You get what our given, and you have to find a way to make it work. That’s just life. 

But Draco wasn’t making the most of this situation, no, he made it worse. He makes everything worse. 

As the days passed since their wedding, Draco felt more and more drained. He felt unprepared for what came with this marriage. At first, Harry didn’t want anything to do with him, and now he doesn’t want anything to do with Harry. This whole situation was so fucked up. He just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if it was even worth trying to build a relationship with the boy, because every time he tried, something would cause them to fight and break apart. He never has had good relationships with people. 

He was so excited too. He was excited to marry Harry, to call him his and to just be with him. He just wanted to show the boy love because he was never able to do that before. Draco vowed to always be there for Harry, through anything and everything, thick and thin, even if they were fighting. 

But Harry never promised those words back. He didn’t because he knew it would be a lie. Draco never had anyone stick with him through tough times in his life, minus his parents, but even they weren’t here to help him with this. Draco felt his heart break more than it already had, because he no one helped him put it back together and he didn’t know how to do it himself. He was crumbling and there was no one to help save him. He questioned, not for the first time, if there ever would be someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I’m not crazy about this one, so I might edit it later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon in the purest form. You’re welcome :)

“I’m a dick. You’re right.” Harry had approached Draco after their fight from earlier. 

Draco went and sat on the beach to watch the sunset. It helped get his mind off of the sad realization that him and Harry probably never would get over their differences. 

That was until Harry came out later and sat beside him. 

“I’m being an inconsiderate bastard, and only thinking about myself. You want a normal relationship, and I’m making that practically impossible.” 

Damn right, Draco thought. But he stayed silent, waiting for Harry to finish. 

“Truth is, I’ve never had a real relationship. One with true feelings. I’m still trying to figure things out and I’m very confused because I feel things but I don’t know what they are. I don’t know what anything means, but I do know that you’re not as bad as I thought. You’re actually pretty great. And it took that argument to make me realize that. And that, possibly, maybe, I might..like you. I mean, we’re married now and we’re stuck together. But, now I’m not so averse to the thought. I guess, I don't know why or how, but I like being here, with you. It’s just going to take me awhile to give you every bit of me, because I don’t know how to do that. But I’ll learn. I’ll try.” 

Harry didn’t look at Draco at all while he spoke. He either looked out at sea or down at the sand beneath him. When finished, he was out of breath. 

Draco was astounded. He was not expecting Harry to go on a full rant about why he was so emotionally unavailable. But now he knew why. And now he knew that Harry was going to try to open up. 

When Harry finally caught his breath, it was then knocked out of him again as Draco tackled him into the sand. Draco kisses him hard and full, then. He kissed him passionately and lovingly. 

Harry’s hands found Draco’s hips and sat up, pulling the blond onto his lap. They continued to snog for long minutes, taking small moments to press their foreheads together as they caught their breath. They kissed and made out for longer than either of them could tell. 

Eventually they parted, and finished watching the sun set, together. 

— —

When they got into bed that night, Harry curled around Draco and it comforted him. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you smell like peaches?” Harry whispered into his hair. 

Draco chuckled. “No.”

“It smells so good, Dray.” 

Oh damn. There goes a twitch. And another one as Harry tightened his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco squirmed uncomfortably to hide the fact that Harry pressed up against him made him feel more than a little aroused. 

“You ok?” Harry asked sleepily. 

“Oh yeah, just peachy.” Draco said with a grunt. 

Harry giggled. “Like your hair.”

Draco sighed. 

— 

Harry jerked awake. The bed next to him was empty but still warm, and the shower was running in the conjoined bathroom. He stretched out, much like a cat would, and padded off to the bathroom. 

When Harry opened the door, Draco gasped and it sounded like he had dropped a bottle of soap. 

“Harry, what’re you doing?”

“I had to pee.” He said lazily. 

He peed and washed his hands. Then, purely out of curiosity, he peeked in through the shower curtain to find one very naked Draco Malfoy-Potter. 

“Hey!” He shouted trying to cover up with the curtain. “Can’t you give me some privacy?” 

Harry grinned. “Not when we’re married.”

Draco couldn’t help but agree. That did sound like a good enough reason. 

He watched as Harry stripped down bare, and it then occurred to him that that was the first time he properly saw him naked. Aside from his skinny dip a few days back. He also saw his cock for the first time, and he swears he’s never felt his fill up faster. 

Harry got into the shower and watched Draco watching him. 

He wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed his forehead. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just a little bit. I just got in here before you came in.”

Harry hummed in response and leaned down to lock their lips together. With their added nakedness and extra horny hormones (they’re boys, what do you expect), things heated up quickly. 

Draco reached between them and rubbed Harry’s length, then rubbed his leaking one against Harry’s.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. It was the most euphoric feeling, having his dick touch another one, while they’re both naked and hard as rocks. 

With pressurized grinding and rubbing, it only took a few moments for them to reach their climaxes, and not surprisingly at the same time, before they came back down, panting hard and raggedly. 

“You’re so sexy.” Harry breathed in Draco’s peach-smelling hair.

Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and huffed happily. 

He never thought his life would end up like this. 

— —

After they ate breakfast, Draco wanted to finally test the water as he hadn’t yet gone swimming since they’d arrived. 

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit, remember?” Harry asked went Draco told him what he wanted to do.

“Who said you need a bathing suit?” Draco replied with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh, so you lecture me about not wearing one, and now you’re doing the same? How does that work?” 

“I didn’t lecture you, I simply gave you a suggestion. Plus, we have this gorgeous, secluded beach all to ourselves, and you want to stay dressed? Hell, we could walk around naked whenever we want. We didn’t even need to bring clothes.”

“That’s true, I guess. But I like some decency around here.” 

“Do you really?” Draco questioned with a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Hell no.” Harry laughed as he grabbed Draco waist, pulled him into his lap and attacked his neck vigorously. 

“I want to go swimming, the water looks so nice right now and it’s so warm out.” Draco laughed through Harry’s tender assault. 

Eventually he released him, and Draco stripped as went running down the boardwalk towards the beach. Once there, he removed his boxers which were last, and ran into the water without hesitation. 

Harry watched from the boardwalk as his husband was having the time of his life amongst the waves. 

“Nice?” He inquired. 

“Perfect.” Draco responded. “Come and join me! There’s room for both of us.” 

Harry laughed at that and stripped down, before jumping in from where he stood above the water. Draco shrieked as he got splashed, and when Harry surfaced, wet and gleaming, Draco felt his mouth water. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Harry claimed when he wrapped his arms around Draco once again. 

“Stop complimenting me and kiss me already.”

So Harry did. 

When they separated, Draco dove beneath the waves and started exploring the underwater world that lurked beneath them. 

The corals, fish and oceanbeds created an atmosphere Draco had never experienced. It was so full of life and colour, he felt as though he wanted to become a fish just to join this world he was missing. 

He allowed the current to slowly drag him across the reef, while Harry inspected the friendly fish around him. 

Draco realized then that he had everything he needed. He had his man, he had the reef below him and water around him, and he had true content in his heart. 

“Draco!” Harry shouted from a few yards away. Draco realized that he had been pulled out far into the water from the current and Harry was signalling him back to shore. He swam freely to shore, the current not strong enough for him to have to fight it, and returned to his husband. 

“You summoned me?” Draco said comically. 

“You went out far. Didn’t know if I had to come save you.” Harry replied, wrapping his arms around the blond. 

“My hero.” Draco said sarcastically with an eye roll. Harry lightly smacked his bum. 

“I haven’t saved you yet.”

Draco paused and looked deeply into the green eyes. “You have. In ways you’ll never know.” He whispered. 

Harry breathed a deep breath, tightened his hold on Draco, and kissed him full and hard on the mouth. A passionate and sexy kiss. 

Hands roamed, hips grinded and lips collided. 

Draco pulled back first. “I don’t fancy a fuck on sand. It won’t be comfortable for either of us.” With that, he grabbed his beloved’s hand and walked them back up to the bungalow. 

Since they were already naked, no undressing was required. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and crawled over top of him. 

They were both very aroused, and while Harry’s hands never left Draco’s skin, Draco simply stared into Harry’s eyes, thinking what alternate universe he entered that this was his life, and this was really his reality. 

He pushes all thoughts of love and happiness into the reserves of his mind and focuses on only causing pleasure and relief to his high strung penis. 

He trails kisses as he lowers himself down Harry’s body. When he gets to Harry’s cock, he grasps it firmly and places little kitten lick all over it. Truth be told he’d never sucked off another bloke, let alone shagged one. He does his best to remember how Harry did it the first time, and before long, he’s having his hair pulled at and warnings of Harry’s orgasm being whispered above him. He reluctantly pulled off of the throbbing gem and licked it a few times before he announced: 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Harry.” 

The dick in his hand jumps as he stands. He pushed Harry’s legs up to his chest to reveal a beautiful dark, furled hole without a trace of hair around it. Draco sucks in a breath at the sight. Before he can do anything, he bent forward and licked a long stripe all the way to Harry’s bullocks. 

Harry moaned, groaned, and fought himself from bucking his hips up too much. Draco continued his ministrations for a while before Harry shrieked above him that he was ready. 

Not only was that very pleasurable for Harry, but Draco enjoyed the writhing sight of the brunet. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Draco said, lining himself up with Harry’s slick hole. 

“Have you ever done this?” Harry asked abruptly before Draco could advance any further. 

Draco paused and looked at Harry with confusion and hesitancy. 

“...no.” He said. 

Harry breathed shakily and nodded. 

“Ok, ok. Neither have I. G-go slow, kay?” Harry looked truly scared. 

Draco sat back on his heels. 

“We don’t have to, you know. Not if you don’t want to.” He sounded as sad as he felt. 

“N-no I want to. Trust me. I’m just… nervous.”

“I don’t want to do it if you’re not ready, then.” 

Harry lifted himself onto his elbows and regarded Draco for a moment. 

“I want to. And, if we don’t do it now, I don’t know when I’ll be ready again.”

Draco looked back at him and smiled. 

“You sure?”

Harry smiled shyly and nodded. Draco responded back with a firm kiss. 

“We’ll be ok. We’ll get through this, remember?” Draco repeated the words from their wedding, from when Harry was promised to Draco forever, and when Draco sincerely wanted to be there with him every step of the way. 

“I remember.” They kissed again. 

Draco distracted Harry thoroughly with many kisses and many touches as he slowly inserted himself into his husband. 

Harry gasped and groaned like he was in an extreme amount of pain. 

“You ok?” Draco grounded out as he struggled to not move more of his cock into Harry before he stopped.

“Mm mm.” Harry replied, shaking his head. 

“I’m pulling out.” Draco said in fear that he hurt Harry. 

Before he could though, Harry’s hands grabbed his arms and held him in place. 

“A minute. Just give...me...a minute.” Harry said with a scrunched face.

Draco wanted a full minute while Harry adjusted to him, before slowly adding another inch. Harry again had to stop and adjust. 

10 minutes later and Draco was shaking from the effort of trying to stay still with every bone and vein in his body as Harry adjusted to his full length. 

“Harry, baby, I can’t… need to move.” Draco gasped as Harry squeezed ever so slightly. 

“Just a sec.” His face was still scrunched up, although not as much. 

“Baby, please.” Draco said as he slowly pulled out a few inches, trying to release some of the pressure. 

They both groaned deeply. Draco slowly thrust forward, as Harry scrambled at his arms and back. 

Harry moaned constantly, sometimes in pain and others in pleasure. Draco was still trying to catch his breath from the oh-dear-lord-that’s-good feeling. 

One particular deep thrust had Harry gasping. 

“Yes! Yes baby!” He moaned again and again, clearly liking what Draco was doing. Draco thrust right there again and again until moments later Harry was trembling and cumming all over his and Draco’s chests. The heat, pressure, and now sight of Harry had Draco cumming like never before. 

“What-What was that?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

“Your prostate, most likely. I can’t imagine another reason why it would be so pleasurable the first time.” Draco responded, pulling out with a low groan. 

A flash of something akin to jealousy made its way through Harry. He wondered how Draco knew that. 

Seeing the look on his face, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry heartedly on the lips. 

“I told you, I’ve never done this before.” He smirked. 

Harry pushed his shoulder away with a sheepish smile, curled up on his side and went to sleep. Draco soon joined him, curling around the back of his little spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited chapter. I’ve actually had this waiting for the longest time, I just didn’t know how to end it. Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while, but it’s going to be a more advanced plot than my other fics. I might edit this chapter along the way, js. I own nothing but the plot. Reviews and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
